


Treating a Genius

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to take care of Sherlock when one of his more bizarre experiments go awry. Seriously, how did Sherlock get hot sauce in his eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treating a Genius

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi! Long time, no speak!If you’re ever in the mood for another Sherlock prompt, can you write one where Sherlock get’s hot sauce in his eye and John has to play Doctor?" — davidtennant-is-my-spiritanimal

“Sherlock, do I even  _want_  to know what the hell you were thinking?”

“You would never be able to keep up with my mind, now John, please assist me before irreparable damage is done to my cornea.”

There were times John wondered what went through Sherlock’s mind when he was conducting experiments. Then again, he probably didn’t  _actually_  want to know. All he did know was that Sherlock had come to him with one eye seeping red fluid.

Thankfully, it was not blood, but rather hot sauce. And now Sherlock was leaning over the kitchen sink.

“I can’t believe you…” John muttered, filling a cup with water before pouring it gently over Sherlock’s eye.

Sherlock hissed as water and hot sauce poured from his eye, “Really John, I do wish you would stop being so surprised.”

John chuckled, “Yeah, why I’m ever surprised when you do something like this…I have no idea.” He smiled softly, “Still burning?”

“Yes.” Sherlock sighed as John poured more water over his eye, “Though I do believe the burning is subsiding. Just continue with your treatment.”

“Oh now the patient is telling the doctor what to do.” John rolled his eyes, continuing none the less.

It took several minutes, and several glasses of water, before Sherlock informed John that the burning had stopped. John, ever the professional, made sure to check if any damage was done to Sherlock’s eye. Once he was sure that Sherlock would suffer no permanent damage, John made sure to put a bandage over Sherlock’s eye and walking him to the couch.

“I do not need babying, John.” Sherlock pouted.

John chuckled, “Well you certainly act like it sometime.” He smiled, sitting on the couch next to him, “Come on, we can watch some crap daytime shows.”

Sherlock didn’t answer, but considering the fact that he had opted to lay his head in John’s lap, John figured it was his way of agreeing. The doctor smiled softly, smoothing the genius’s hair.

While treating Sherlock for his stupid experiments got exhausting at times, the moments afterwards were rather enjoyable.


End file.
